


Seeing

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>004/365 - While staying at Grimmauld Place, Harry sees Snape returning from a summons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note, that these drabbles and short pieces aren't linked to each other in any way. I am just aiming to upload a minimum of 100 words a day to keep me motivated. If I do decide to link any future drabble to a previously written one, I will state it, otherwise, there just little snippets of motivation. Thanks for reading!

Harry didn't know which woke him: the heavy footsteps or the creaking of the stairs. Investigating had been a mistake - Snape had always told him he should keep his nose out of other people's business – and how he wished he had taken the man's advice. The older wizards face was almost unrecognisable behind the shades of purple and black that had formed around both eyes; he had obviously been beaten. A trail of blood ran a path from his eyebrow, disappearing beneath the crimson stained collar of his shirt, and Harry noted that the already crooked nose was now bent at an even more peculiar angle.

Their eyes locked for a split second, where green glistened with horror and black swam with pain. Harry nodded, a quick jerk of his head, and shut the door, sinking to the floor and praying to whatever God's existed that this war would end soon.


End file.
